The Right Kind of Wrong
by Izzy-Lawliet
Summary: Song-Fic. He was the type of guy you didn't take home to your parents. The kind of guy you steered a clear path from. The type that played everyone to get what he wants.


**_Title: Th Right Kind Of Wrong  
><em>****_Author: _**_Izzy-Lawliet  
><em>_**Pairings:** Axel/Roxas  
><em>_**Rating: **M  
><em>_**Warnings: **Yaoi, lemon  
><em>_**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or places that are in this story; those belong to their respective owners. Song does not belong to me, music and lyrics belong to LeAnn Rymes and whatever company she works under._

**_Summary: Song-fic. _**_He was the type of guy you didn't take home to your parents. The kind of guy you steered a clear path from. The type that played everyone to get what he wants._

**Author's Note: **I felt the urge to write a song-fic. Dunno why. And my AkuRoku list is definitely lacking. So here ya go. I ended it where I did, because I felt that if I continued, it wouldn't be as good. =D

**The Right Kind of Wrong by LeAnn Rymes**

**XxX**

_I know all about,__  
>Yea about your reputation<br>And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation_

He was the type of guy you didn't take home to your parents. The kind of guy you steered a clear path from. The type that played everyone to get what he wants.

He wasn't a good role model. He wasn't a good person to hang with. He wasn't a good _any_thing.

He had that aura of being bad, of being completely aloof and…everything everyone wanted to be, but were too afraid to attempt.

Roxas knew what promises those green eyes held and loved every second they were focused on him. He didn't know why he craved for them to trail up and down his body, giving him the goose bumps as though it was those pale fingers instead of just his eyes.

Roxas _knew _that he was asking for trouble when he walked over to him, asking his name although he already knew it. Hell, the whole damn town knew his name. But that didn't deter him from taking his number. And he _knew _that when that silky voice asked him out over the phone he'd fallen for that suave charm.

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless__  
>Every time that I'm where you are<br>You walk in and my strength walks out the door_

Roxas sat on his couch, waiting for Axel to arrive. He was beyond nervous and he had every right to be. He'd been chewed out by his friends, family, and every single person in this god-forsaken town. No one agreed with the fact that he was going out with the dangerous redhead.

They all knew the rumors that were more than likely to be true. He had done every Tom, Dick, and Sally he came across. Not Harry, because he was an old man with a gassy problem, and Axel wasn't into that.

Roxas knew the rumors, hearing them time and time again throughout the years, hearing them all over again when everyone heard of his upcoming date with him.

Roxas fiddled and fuddled while waiting for the redhead, and when he heard the tell-tale knock on his door, he had to stop himself from bolting and reacting like a blushing virgin. Which he was _not,_ thank you very much. When he opened the door, his breath left him as he caught the sight of the gorgeous redhead, leaning against the wall as though he owned the damn place.

And if he wanted it, Roxas would sign the papers over to him within the next two shaky breaths that escaped his now-chapped lips.

_Say my name and I can't fight it any more__  
>Oh I know, I should go<br>But I need your touch just too damn much_

_'Roxas,'_ those perfectly shaped lips moved to form his name. That voice was deep and resounded through his body, and each time throughout the night, he was taken hostage by the way his name fell from that mouth and dripped with complete lust-filled fantasies.

And as they walked away from the restaurant, where they seemed to get along grandly, and to Axel's black and red Camero, Roxas couldn't help the shiver he got when Axel's hand rest on his lower back, gently guiding him to the expensive car.

Roxas had assumed the night was over, that he'd be taken back to his apartment and then not get a call later. Or at least…that's what he hoped would happen. Well, a part of him wished it was like that.

He was partially surprised when Axel took him to another apartment, parking and shutting off the beautiful sounding engine. Roxas fiddled with his hands once again, slightly jolting when he felt a warm hand grabbing his chin, softly forcing it to turn towards him. There was a question lingering in the redhead's eyes. Roxas knew he should refuse, but the refusal died on his lips and he nodded, allowing the redhead to press their lips together.

_Loving you, That isn't really something I should do__  
>I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya<br>Well I should try to be strong_

They both exited the car and when Axel took Roxas's hand, he shivered and couldn't help the smile that appeared on his swollen lips. He willingly followed the redhead up to his place and jumped from foot to foot as he waited for the other to open the door. When it was opened, Roxas was pulled in and slammed against the just-closed door.

Roxas's breath caught and his lips assaulted. He felt those long fingers wrap around his thighs, lifting them up and wrapping them around that lean waist. He gasped at the feel of weightlessness and pulled himself up slightly so that Axel's hands fit perfectly around his ass.

Roxas moaned as Axel grinded their hips together, those lips not relenting one bit. He thanked all the heavens he knew of for his strength to not refuse the redheads proposition. His kiss was heavenly, and with their bodies pressed together, Roxas would gladly abandon everyone he knew to continue being with this amazing sex god.

Roxas pulled off the Redhead's shirt with no difficultly, removing his the same way and moaned loudly when those sharp teeth nipped at his collarbone, obviously leaving marks in easily-sighted places. He knew he would hear an earful the next day.

_It might be a mistake__  
>A mistake I'm makin'<br>But what your giving I am happy to be taking_

Axel carried Roxas to the bedroom, which the blond was very grateful. He didn't think he could possibly walk himself. He was too mind-boggled to be able to correctly use his legs.

He landed on a soft queen sized bed. He dipped into it after bouncing once and was glad when Axel was back on top of him, kissing and running his large hands along his body.

Roxas became a mess.

He was a mass of wanton-moaning limbs and fell useless as the redhead's mouth continued to trail lower, nipping at the barely-there happy trail and starting to remove his jeans.

His heart sped up and pounded in his ears at what the redhead was implying. Roxas always heard that the redhead was a selfish lover. Or, that's what all the rumors said.

Screw it, he'd deal with what was a part of the rumors or not tomorrow. But not now.

Not while that long tongue wrapped around his hardened cock, taking all of him into his mouth. Roxas's hands twisted in the bed as teeth gently bit down along the base of his cock, barely even feeling like they were teeth at all.

_Cause no one's ever made me feel__  
>The way I feel when I'm in your arms<em>

Axel didn't let Roxas finish, teasing him to the end, causing a wanton beg to fall from those still kiss-swollen lips. Roxas watched as Axel trailed up his body, his long limbs moving gracefully as they wrapped them together. Roxas's tiny frame was engulfed by the stronger and larger one of the redhead and that succeeded in sending more shivers of ecstasy down his spine.

_'Axel,' _Roxas sighed, feeling warm as the other didn't let up his selfless assault on the blond's body. He felt as though he could fly as those lips continued to trail along his pale skin.

_'Shh,' _The redhead whispered gently into Roxas's ear, moistening it with his strawberry flavored breath.

Roxas nodded and watched semi-patiently as the other stood and removed his pants, letting them slide down his longer-than-normal legs and pool at his feet. The sight that Roxas was met with made his mouth drool and his eyes darken.

He reached out for Axel, wanting him back on top of him, sharing his warmth. But his wish wasn't filled as the redhead turned and grabbed something from the drawer, keeping his back towards the blond before walking over to shut off the light.

Roxas was engulfed in darkness, eyes having to adjust to the little light the candle gave off.

_They say your somethin' I should do without__  
>They don't know what goes on<br>When the lights go out_

Axel's body was back on top of Roxas's before he could take another panted breath. His eyes drooped and his mouth went slack at the feel of Axel prodding his entrance. It was almost too much, and yet at the same time obviously not enough. There wasn't even the briefest of moments that pain would have assaulted his body, only the smooth feeling of wholeness slowly being sheathed within him.

The flicker of the candle barely made it so that Roxas could see the form of the redhead, made it so the sheen of sweat that layered both their bodies even more prominent as each drop seemed to glisten.

It was only moments; Roxas didn't know how it happened. Axel's length was gently guided inside him and he just about fainted at the feel of being stretched beyond belief. His lips parted as they bit onto one of the broad shoulders, leaving a mark that would bruise in a few hours. Not that Roxas expected to be there to see.

_There's no way to explain__  
>All the pleasure is worth all the pain<br>Loving you, That isn't really something I should do_

As Axel continued to go deeper and deeper, Roxas's moans continued to get louder and louder, to the point when he ran out of breath and ended up just clenching his teeth together as a lost cause. He wasn't sure if it was all from pain, or from pleasure. Knowing himself, Roxas suspected it was a mixture of both.

And yet he loved the burn of the stretch, and the pressure of him going in deep.

Roxas's legs were wrapped around those lean hips once more, tightening with each inward thrust. The pain faded and left him with an unimaginable amount of pleasure that echoed through his body and left him feeling weak. He couldn't tell if he had already cum, or if he was about.

There was too much assaulting his senses and body that he couldn't do anything but thrash his head back and forth, looking for something to keep him anchored as the redhead didn't let up his pace.

Opening his eyes slightly, he saw a smirk marring those devilish features that left him moaning and aching for more. Words fell from his lips that he didn't know and his ears were filled with his moans, maybe Axel's. Again, he wasn't sure.

_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya__  
>Well I should try to be strong<br>But baby you're the right kind of wrong_

Axel finished inside of him, and Roxas wasn't sure if he was elated for the stop of the penetrating attack, or saddened that it was over. He wasn't even sure if he had come yet. Once, twice, or maybe even three times. Being on the cloud he felt he was, he couldn't be bothered to give a damn.

Hopefully he felt good enough for the redhead not to leave.

But then again, this was his apartment, so he's the one that needs to leave. He had sat up once the redhead pulled out of him and attempted to stand, feeling weak and feeling the pain radiate up his spine.

He ignored it and smiled at the pleasure he had received from all of this. He bent to pick up his clothes, but was stopped by long fingers wrapped around his wrist. He turned slowly and saw the sated and satisfied expression of the one who had enchanted him. Roxas couldn't help it. He fell back into the soft bed, feeling his imprint already forming. He smiled at the way Axel immediately brought him to his chest and shared his everlasting warmth.

Roxas knew he should have left. He didn't have the will to, though. He knew he was going to get yelled at by every person who knew of this whole tryst.

But at the contented moment, he couldn't be bothered to care.


End file.
